El deseo de un delfín
by EmiWasHereEV
Summary: Makoto es un tierno entrenador de delfines, y su favorito era el pequeño Haruka, un delfín malcriado que le da muchos problemas. Sin saberlo, Haru se da cuenta que tiene fuertes sentimientos hacia el castaño, y gracias a un milagro, el delfín tiene una oportunidad única y limitada para declararse y poder estar con el amor de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

** "Deseo de un delfín" [Makoharu]**

* * *

Capítulo 1:

-¡Nos vemos más tarde, los quiero!~

Ya desde temprano la casa de la familia Tachibana se encontraba activa y llena de vida. Desde la puerta de su casa, dos pequeños niños se despedían aún adormilados de su hermano, quien agitaba su mano de un lado a otro al tiempo que corría apresurado rumbo al trabajo.

El sol apenas comenzaba a salir, todavía podían apreciarse algunas luces encendidas por las calles, las cuales iban apagándose de a poco, y aún cuando Makoto corría más aprisa para poder pasarlas, éstas siempre terminaban ganándole, como cada mañana. La sonrisa de su cara aparecía desde que despertaba, incluso ahora, aún con él frío de cada amanecer. No...No le gustaba tomar el tren, era demasiado lento y desesperante, podía llegar mucho más rápido corriendo y brincando muros y un par de casas para acortar camino. No importaba cuan cansado podía ser, ni siquiera el horario que lo consumía día enteros.

- . ..Buenos díaaas…

La puerta del zoológico siempre estaba abierta unas horas antes para dar paso a sus empleados, y como de costumbre, Makoto era de los primeros en llegar. Puntualy sin detenerse, saludó como solía hacer al guardia que le permitía el paso, hasta llegar a los vestidores donde se sacaba toda la ropa de encima hasta quedar en su típico traje de baño. No hizo falta que sirviera y escogiera él montón de pescado en el cuarto de los alimentos, pues siempre...antes de irse, dejaba un balde listo y preparado, con el cual salió en dirección al acuario.

-No, no...chicos, lo siento, esta comida no es para ustedes -pedía perdón una y otra vez, cuando algunos animales asomaban sus cabecitas y los que podían salir del agua, se acercaban al joven entrenador rogando un poco del delicioso manjar. Claro que era horrible para él tener que negarse, pero sería peor si su delfín se molestara con él por llevar su desayuno a la mitad.

-¡Haruuu! Llegué un par de minutos más temprano que ayer, ¿No te alegra? Ya sé que no es mucho pero eso significa que hoy podremos pasar más tiempo juntos -habló como tonto, abrazando inconscientemente el balde con pescaditos contra su pecho, para después reír como estúpido hasta llegar a la orilla de la enorme piscina en la cual descansaba su compañero. Hundió los pies en el agua, mientras colocaba la cubeta a un lado suyo. No tuvo que esperar mucho más, segundos después él delfín a quien tanto había deseado ver se le había lanzado prácticamente encima, al cual atrapó en un abrazo húmedo y resbaloso.

-¡Te extrañé tanto! -le dijo al tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos y depositaba un beso dulce y largo en su hocico mojadito. Por fin podría dejar de gritar para hablar normal, él mismo sabía que era demasiado escandaloso cuando se trataba de ese precioso delfín pero era algo que no podía evitar. Acarició la suave piel de su cabeza y le hizo un par de cariños más, para después tomar uno de los pescaditos con la mano él cual en menos de un segundo Haru ya había devorado.

-¿Tenías mucha hambre ya? Perdón, debí venir antes, mañana estaré aquí más temprano entonces~. Ay cierto, mis hermanos te mandan saludos, quizás más tarde pueda traerlos para que te vean, no dejo de hablarles de ti durante todo él día y ahora quieren conocerte. ..-uno a uno, nos pequeños bocaditos se fueron terminando, acompañados de una agradable conversación entre ellos dos, Haru se veía quieto, aún cuando terminó de comer no se despegó un centímetro de su entrenador, y éste sabía que su delfín escuchaba atento todo lo que él siempre le contaba.

-...Hoy debo preparar el tanque, es día para niños y pasaremos un gran día. Trata de jugar más con ellos porfavor~ Ya sé que es cansado después de un rato, pero recuerda que se emocionan mucho cuando te ven -Makoto salió de la piscina, para después recibir un par de chasquidos de desaprobación del otro- ...No voy a tardarme, al volver prometo nadar un rato contigo, con la condición de que más tarde hagas bien tu trabajo...recuerda que somos un equipo.

- Ojalá ese delfín malcriado decida salir a jugar esta vez, ya sabes que si no lo hace vas a tener problemas Makoto ... Lo consientes demasiado.

El acuario comenzaba a llenarse de cuidadores y entrenadores, los cuales se dirigían con su respectivo animal. No era raro que varios de estos se acercaran a molestar al muchacho ojiverde, aún cuando sabía que era cierto que tendría problemas, él jamás lo obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera, ya se las arreglaría para que el problema no fuera tan notorio.

-No lo podemos obligar si no quiere hacerlo, afortunadamente hoy está de buen humor~ -respondió de la forma más educada que pudo, mientras él otro caminaba en dirección contraria a la suya- . ..No lo escuche Haru...-se agachó una vez más, para darle un par de palmaditas y dedicarle una cálida sonrisa antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de la pequeña oficina que separaba el área de cuidado de los tanques de exhibición.

.

.

.

Sentía como el agua de forma lenta se iba volviendo un poco más cálida, señal del que el amanecer ya estaba comenzando. Los débiles rayos del sol podían subir la temperatura del agua, pero es imperceptible para un humano, en cambio, un delfín lo nota al instante.

Los delfines descansan con la mitad del cerebro funcionando, por lo cual están despiertos y a la vez dormidos.

El pequeño Haru se fue despertando poco a poco, de forma algo perezosa, pero una sensación molesta en el estómago lo hizo reaccionar.

-**Ugh... Que hambre...**

Se sumergió hasta el fondo del estanque y dio unas cuantas piruetas para despertar los músculos. Al salir a la superficie, miró el cielo, el cual comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más naranjo, dejando atrás el cielo nocturno.

Tenía hambre, pero debía esperar, se despertó más temprano de lo usual, y no le quedaba de otra que ser paciente. Tenía que esperar si quería verle.

El sonido de unos pies veloces chapoteando en los pequeños charcos en el suelo lo alertaron.

-¡Haruuu! Llegué un par de minutos más temprano que ayer, ¿No te alegra? Ya se que no es mucho pero eso significa que hoy podremos pasar más tiempo juntos!

El tono de voz se hacía más alto mientras se acercaba, y la sonrisa del castaño lo puso más ansioso.

-**¡Llegaste! ¡Ya era hora!**- pensaba alegre y emocionado aleteando con su cabeza fuera del agua con el hocico abierto mientras su entrenador se acercaba hundiendo sus pies en el agua. Rápidamente se acercó a él, saltándole encima.

-¡Te extrañé tanto!- el chico abrazó al animal y le dio el cálido besito que le daba todas las mañanas. Haru se movía ansioso, exigiendo su desayuno. -¿Tenías mucha hambre ya? Perdón, debí venir antes, mañana estaré aquí más temprano entonces~. Ay cierto, mis hermanos te mandan saludos, quizás más tarde pueda traerlos para que te vean, no dejo de hablarles de ti durante todo el día y ahora quieren conocerte...- lo seguía alimentando hasta que se terminó la porción del balde. Se quedó sobre su entrenador mientras este le hacía cariños.

-...Hoy debo preparar el tanque, es día para niños y pasaremos un gran día. Trata de jugar más con ellos por favor~ Ya sé que es cansado después de un rato, pero recuerda que se emocionan mucho cuando te ven- el chico se salió dejando atrás al delfín.

-**¡No! ¡No quiero estar con los niños!**- reclamaba enojado mientras el chico se alejaba.

-...No voy a tardarme, al volver prometo nadar un rato contigo, con la condición de que más tarde hagas bien tu trabajo...recuerda que somos un equipo.

Su entrenador se retiraba por las escaleras, mientras Haru no lo quitaba la mirada hasta que ya no pudo verlo.

-**Tsk... No los niños... Gritan mucho y golpean el estanque, me acarician con sus sucias manos y nunca quedan satisfechos con nada...**

Haru no tenía buena experiencia con los infantes, los veía llorar empujando a su madre de la muñeca para que o le compre tal juguete, o le compre tal cosa para comer, o regresen a ver a tal animal que quedó atrás. No los soportaba. Debía entretenerlos, no sabía por qué, pero no importaba cuanto hiciera siempre le exigían más y más hasta el agotamiento.

Hace un tiempo dejó de ponerle entusiasmo a los shows, ignorando alguna que otra orden. Escuchaba las voces descontentas del público, pero no le importaba. Cuando se acercaban para acariciarle él se sumergía para así evitarlos; él seguía nadando a su manera, de forma libre.

Sin embargo, hace unos días el señor gordo y viejo vino a hablar con Makoto, exigiendo que Haru diera más, o estaría en problemas.

-**Delfín malcriado me llamó...**- recordaba enojado.

Makoto se disculpó y protegió, diciendo que no le podían obligar. Fue entonces cuando una emoción de culpa inundó el pecho del animal.

_-Recuerda que somos un equipo..._

Haru había sido egoísta y lo puso en problemas, mientras él lo cuidaba y consentía. Debía devolverle el favor, demostrarle que estaba agradecido, que lo quería, más que a nada, que quería estar con él todo el día y nadar juntos.

Tendría que aguantar a los tontos mocosos, todo sea por Makoto.

Escuchó de nuevo aquellos pasos...

.

.

.

Los chalecos salvavidas estaban listos, él alimento para animales para repartir al público, y las bolsitas de regalo para los pequeños espectadores estaban en su lugar, también él agua y la temperatura, así como a Haru le gustaba. Si, se tomaba demasiadas molestias para hacer que este se sintiera cómodo pero debía conseguir que el delfín estuviera cómodo y a gusto.

-¿Ustedes también vendrán con nosotros a la tarde, muchachos? -preguntó Makoto a una parejita de leones marinos que quedaba a un lado del hogar de Haru, a los cuales regaló unos cuantos pescaditos pues se los había quedado debiendo en la mañana, para después retomar su camino a una de las zonas más grandes, donde su mejor amigo podía nadar a gusto y sin ser molestado. Éste lo estaba esperando justo en el lugar donde lo había dejado, él cual nadó hacia él centro al ver que Makoto caminaba más rápido, tomando impulso para dar un chapuzón él cual salpicó agua por todas partes.

-No vas a estar solo, por suerte, tus vecinos también pasarán la tarde con toda la gente. Esperemos que ellos llamen la atención de todos y así no debas preocuparte tanto -nadó un poco hasta conseguir llegar a su lado, donde lo abrazó una y otra vez- ...Eres muy lindo Haru, no entiendo porqué no puedes ser así con los demás, si ya sabes que eso...evitaría muchos de los problemas que ya tenemos. ..

Aguantó la respiración unos antes de nadar hasta el fondo, para recoger los juguetes del delfín y algunos objetos que había robado a las personas que habían intentado acercarse a molestar. Era bastante profundo, pero Makoto podía aguantar bastante sin respirar. Unas cuantas pelotas, una aleta para pies, un visor, y una cámara se encontraban allí, aún cuando él día anterior se había asegurado de limpiar bien el lugar.

-...Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no es correcto que robes las cosas de las personas -le reprendió en cuanto salió del agua, dejando las cosas en una de las orillas, y Haru bajó...como si evitara escuchar lo que él castaño le decía- ...es en serio, van a reducir tus porciones de comida si sigues actuando así, y no me va a quedar de otra que robar alimento para que no te quedes con hambre.

Suspiró antes de dejarse flotar en él agua, tranquila y fría. Sintió como él delfín golpeó su espalda desde abajo, y Makoto solo soltó una risita mientras hacía un movimiento con su mano para salpicar agua.

-Se que no estás a gusto Haru, pude notar eso desde que comencé a trabajar aquí. Falta mucho todavía...la verdad no tengo idea…-cerró los ojos pues él sol comenzaba a elevarse más, lastimando sus ojos- además...me pondría muy triste si tu…

-Dejame recordarte que esa piscina es el hogar de ese delfín, no para tu disfrute propio, Makoto.

Sin poder evitarlo se hundió, pataleó un par de veces e incluso tragó agua sin querer. Haru dio vueltas alrededor de él, y no parecía estar muy a gusto con él encargado de supervisar esa zona.

-...S...Si, disculpe. ..-salió tosiendo de la piscina, escurriendo agua y con algo de vergüenza en la cara. Ya había recibido gran cantidad de castigos por hacer eso, y la única razón por la cual no le habían despedido, era que él delfín más solicitado del zoológico solo lo obedecía a él.

-¿Ya está listo el escenario?

-Todo en su lugar y listo para la tarde.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Ve a ayudar a los otros entrenadores a preparar a sus animales

-Disculpe pero, esas no son mis responsabilidades...

-Pero yo te lo estoy ordenando...-habló molesto, era un hombre con poca paciencia, miró al suelo, donde se topó con las pelotitas de hace un momento, se acercó hasta ellas, para después patearlas en dirección al delfín, una logró chocar contra él, y gracias al cielo solo eran de goma, pues al instante de recibir el golpe éste bajó de nuevo para esconderse.

-Pfah, ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Eso va a hacer con los niños más tarde? ¿Por qué no haces bien tu trabajo, Tachibana?

-Ey….Ey, no vuelva a hacerle eso a Haruka…

-Es un animal, por dios...deja de hablar de él como si fuera una persona…-dio un paso para acercarse a él, imponente- no me hagas perder la paciencia, muchacho.

No era nadie, solo era un tipo odioso y con mal carácter, pero era su jefe a fin de cuentas, y él...lo había desobedecido como de costumbre, no podía quejarse ni reclamar. Como castigo le había mandado a otra área, lo que significaba estar lejos...lejos de Haru. Lo conocía perfecto y sabía que ese animal era su debilidad. Para su desgracia él no se fue, y se quedó esperando, para ver y asegurarse de que Makoto fuera a donde le había indicado, ni oportunidad tuvo para despedirse. Solo pudo desviar la mirada y obedecer, pasaría toda la mañana ocupado y trabajando...pero al menos así él tiempo pasaría rápido. Pudo ver como Haru se asomó un poco desde la piscina, y entonces hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ponerle una buena cara, soltando un ligero "Bye".

.

.

.

Makoto volvía corriendo hacia la gran piscina donde se encontraba el delfín, y de un brinco se sumergió a su lado.

Haru lo miraba atento, alegre de tenerlo a su lado. Nunca se llevó muy bien con otros humanos, en cambio el castaño era diferente, era especial, lo entendía como nadie, y era más que un entrenador, era su amigo, a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Miraba como el agua se deslizaba por sobre los músculos del chico, y sus cabellos castaños ondulantes por la corriente de agua. Un collar de burbujas salía hacia la superficie. Haru podía apostar, que comparado a todos los humanos que ha tenido la oportunidad de observar, Makoto era más guapo que ninguno. Hasta cómo delfín podía notarlo, que su físico era impresionante.

Subieron juntos a la superficie y de nuevo se lanzó a sus brazos, sintiendo sus dulces caricias.

-No vas a estar solo, por suerte, tus vecinos también pasarán la tarde con toda la gente. Esperemos que ellos llamen la atención de todos y así no debas preocuparte tanto...

-**Ojalá que así sea...**- pensaba feliz mientras restregaba su cuerpo contra el del chico demostrándole cariño. Estar entre sus brazos lo relajaba, le encantaba.

-...Eres muy lindo Haru, no entiendo porqué no puedes ser así con los demás, si ya sabes que eso...evitaría muchos de los problemas que ya tenemos. ..

Haru ya lo sabía, pero simplemente no podía. Era una rara sensación tener a todos los bichos tirándose encima y gritando, sólo pensarlo lo incomodaba y desagradaba. Pero Makoto, era especial, sólo con él puede ser así, cariñoso, juguetón, amigable y hasta divertido, con él todo era diferente, disfrutaba de su compañía y de su atención.

Makoto de repente se sumerge hasta el fondo de la piscina. Entonces Haru entiende lo que hace.

-**Uuy...**

El chico toma todos los juguetes del suelo de la piscina, sacándolos a la superficie.

-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no es correcto que robes las cosas de las personas- le regañó apenas salió, mostrando en especial la cámara fotográfica.

-**Aah~... Aquella cámara...**- recordó malhumorado.

*Flashback*

_-¡Mamá mamá! ¡Quiero una foto con Haruka!_

_El pequeño se acercó, y acarició la cabeza del delfín con su mano, la cual estaba manchada con helado de chocolate. Haru sintió esa asquerosa sensación en su piel, sin contar que el niño no acariciaba, si no palpeaba de forma bruta y fuerte; su paciencia ya se estaba agotando._

_De repente, el potente flash de la cámara le dio directo a los ojos. Aquella sensación fue mil veces peor. Se sentía algo aturdido. El pequeño después de la foto río agudamente, de manera desagradable para el oído de cualquiera._

_Ahora si estaba molesto._

_La madre se acercó para ahora ella sacarse una foto, cuando en un descuido suyo, el mamífero le arrebata la cámara con su hocico, la suelta en el agua, y esta sehunde hasta el fondo del tanque._

_Los gritos histéricos de la mujer y del niño fueron su trofeo satisfactorio..._

*Fin flashback*

Mientras Makoto nadaba con todo hacia la orilla, Haru sabía que venían más regaños, y odiaba que lo retara. Rápidamente se sumergió para evitar oír su voz enojada, sin embargo...

-...es en serio, van a reducir tus porciones de comida si sigues actuando así, y no me va a quedar de otra que robar alimento para que no te quedes con hambre.

... podía escucharlo con toda claridad.

Si se pudiera describir al mamífero en una palabra, sería "terco".

Sin embargo, odiaba pelear con su humano, sabía que lo regañaba porque se portaba mal, pero a veces no podía evitarlo, y el que pagaba al final era el castaño.

Vio la sombra de la gran espalda de Makoto bloquear la luz del sol, y entonces subió, chocando su hocico directo en su espina para llamar su atención.

-**Hey... Perdón ¿ok?...**- Salió a su lado. Se mostraba arrepentido, como un perro con la cola entre las patas.

Recibió una risa de parte del castaño, y se pegó a él nuevamente, pidiendo cariño, el cual recibió al instante.

-Se que no estás a gusto Haru, pude notar eso desde que comencé a trabajar aquí. Falta mucho todavía...la verdad no tengo idea…

-**Espero que así sea...**- se acurruca cual cachorro con su amo. No le gustaba pelear con él, odiaba eso, lo único que quería era estar así con él todo el día, nadando juntos.

-...además...me pondría muy triste si tu...

-Déjame recordarte que esa piscina es el hogar de ese delfín, no para tu disfrute propio, Makoto...

La voz grave de un hombre ya en sus años los alarmó de repente, y los hizo separarse, llevándose a Makoto con una orden.

-**Uuggh...**- si había algo que odiara más que a los niños, era a aquel hombre. Él era quien le ponía problemas a Makoto siempre, al parecer su "jefe" como recuerda alguna vez le mencionó.

Los veía charlar, y Makoto estaba claramente incómodo y tenso, lo cual se transmitía al pequeño delfín. El señor con ceño fruncido caminaba hasta el tanque, y antes de que se diera cuenta, una de las pelotas de goma le llegó directo entre los dos ojos, dándole un gran susto.

-**¡¿QUÉ DEMON-...?!**

Rápidamente se sumergió para ponerse a salvo, aterrado. Si antes lo odiaba, ahora lo detestaba con su vida.

-Ey….Ey, no vuelva a hacerle eso a Haruka…

La voz de Makoto defendiéndolo lo hizo salir a verlo. No tenía derecho, Makoto no tenía porque defenderlo. Lo observaba, con miles de emociones que nunca había sentido. Oír sus palabras lo ponía triste y preocupado, pero a la vez condenadamente feliz. No tenía idea de que "eso" que sentía ahora se pudiera llegar a experimentar.

-Es un animal, por dios...deja de hablar de él como si fuera una persona... No me hagas perder la paciencia, muchacho.

Vio como el castaño agachaba la cabeza, y se dirigía a buscar unas cosas, ignorando por completo al delfín.

-**¿Eh?.. ¿Q- Qué haces?...**

Makoto finalmente volteó a verle, y le sonrió de forma triste. Entonces comprendió lo que sucedía. El chico se alejaba siguiendo al hombre.

-**¡No! ¡Makoto!**- aleteaba para llamar su atención y le gritaba, juraba que lo llamaba, pero no había caso, su humano se alejaba sin voltear- **¡No te vayas! ¡Regresa!**

Se sumergió para verlo caminar a través del vidrio del tanque, dejándolo atrás.

-**¡MAKOTO, VUELVE!**

No hubo caso, sin importar cuánto intentara hablarle no salía nada más de su boca que chillidos, cosa que los humanos no entienden.

Por primera vez en la vida, experimentó en carne propia la desesperación, por primera vez tuvo un deseo y un objetivo. Por primera vez, quería ser humano para decirle a Makoto cuando lo quería, que lo necesitaba, que lo amaba.

* * *

¡Hola! Queremos mandar un saludo de parte de amabas. Somos Emilia y Karen, y este es un roleo Makoharu que decidimos publicar. Yo, Emilia hago el papel de Haru, y mi compañera Karen es Makoto.

Básicamente es la historia que pueden ver: Haru es un delfín, y siente cosas por su entrenador el guapo Makoto, pero nada es tan fácil. Más adelante lo podrán ver.

Esperamos de corazón les haya gustado hasta acá, e iremos publicando a medida que nuestro roleo avance. ¡Les agradeceríamos su opinión en los reweiws! ¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

"**El deseo de un delfín" [Makoharu]****  
**

* * *

Capitulo 2:

El sonido de la multitud comenzó a llenar los alrededores, advirtiendo a Haru de que el show ya estaba próximo a dar inicio. Oía como había más gente de la normal, y mucho más bulliciosa e inquieta.

-**No~... ¿Por qué~?...**- se quejaba.

Sin embargo, el castaño se le acercó antes de comenzar su presentación, la que venía luego de los lobos marinos. Le miró con una dulce sonrisa y le acarició el lomo. Haru al instante notó que con aquella mirada le pedía, le suplicaba que hiciera por favor lo que le ordenara en el escenario.

"Recuerda que somos un equipo..."

Haru dentro de sí se intentó tranquilizar, y poner en orden sus objetivos. Era dar unos cuantos saltos, nadar de allá para acá, y recibir uno que otro pescado como recompensa. La misma aburrida rutina. Como la odiaba. Pero entonces volvió a recordar a su humano.

-**Debo hacerlo... Por él... No es tan difícil ¿verdad?**

Fin de la música y volvieron los aplausos emocionados del público. Aquel hombre viejo y gordo salió al frente con un micrófono.

-"¡Entonces, damas y caballeros~, niños y niñas~, nuestro querido amigo que viene a continuación, es uno de los más inteligentes, lindos y amigables del reino animal~. Un adorable pequeño que nos sorprenderá con sus hermosos trucos y piruetas. Un aplauso para HARUKA EL DELFÍN~!"

Era el llamado de inicio. Se abrían las compuertas y él debía salir, acompañado de Makoto a su lado. Oía los aplausos eufóricos del público, y evitó pensar en ellos lo más posible. Corrieron hasta el otro lado de la piscina, y comenzaron la rutina.

Saltos, volteretas, buscar una pelota, saludar, eran una de las instrucciones y trucos que debía cumplir el delfín, y las estaba realizando todas.

Unas pocas veces tuvo la oportunidad veloz de ver el rostro de su entrenador, el cual sonreía orgulloso y dichoso. Haru se sintió bien, todo esto lo hacía por Makoto, para ayudarle, para devolverle todo lo que había hecho por él.

Pasaron los minutos, y su presentación terminó, dando paso a una ola poderosa de miles de aplausos y chiflidos. Nunca había visto un público más entusiasmado que aquel. La gente gritaba su nombre en coro, sin dejar de aplaudir. No sabía que un poco más de esfuerzo podía provocar tal reacción en la gente.

De pronto, sintió un chapuzón a su lado. Era Makoto, quien se acercaba a abrazar al animal, para felicitarle. Le dio de regalo tres caballas más de las que debía, y Haru se sentía agradecido; hacer ese trabajo pesado abría el apetito, en especial a Haru, un delfín glotón amante de la caballa.

-"¡Wow! ¡Qué gran espectáculo nos ha entregado el pequeño Haruka! -el público seguía aplaudiendo-... Ahora, es tiempo para aquellas personas que compraron el pase especial, a quienes antes de dar inicio se les entregaron los trajes de baños y flotadores, por favor acercarse a la linda chica castaña junto a la escalera del tanque, y... ¡Puedan pasar un rato junto a Haru~!

Una ola de niños gritando se acercaron corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, y en ese minuto, Haru temió por la suya.

.

.

.

La gente en sus asientos llevaba gorras, sombrillas, bebidas refrescantes y algunos alimentos también, ellos se dedicaban a observar desde lejos, para descansar, mientras otros más llevaban a sus pequeños de la mano, ayudándolos a vestir el traje de baño y él chaleco necesario, asistidos por los entrenadores que ya se encontraban allí.

El sonido de emoción y las voces de la gente inundaban el lugar, también los cientos de cámaras y teléfonos celulares, fotografiando todo a su paso, desde él lindo y arreglado escenario hasta los mismos entrenadores los cuales posaban junto a sus animales y a las personas que se animaban a acercárseles...por suerte solo había función hasta las 6.

Desafortunadamente, el tiempo pasaba muy...muy lento para Makoto. Esos días, más que disfrutarlos, solía pasarla bastante frustrado y hasta cierto punto asustado. Porque ya supervisan su trabajo al momento de hacer que Haru interactuara con la gente...esperando, obviamente, que él delfín respondiera de forma amigable y positiva, sumando a eso las caras de disgusto del público, la decepción y algunas veces miedo en los niños, clientela perdida...una carga bastante pesada de responsabilidades.

Y aunque gran parte de la tarde había estado con una pésima cara intentando ocultar la preocupación en ella...no había estado nada mal. No había tenido que regañar a Haru ni una vez.

La alberca estaba repleta de niños los cuales jugaban acompañados de sus padres, algunos nadaban solos y había que turnarlos para que pudieran pasar un rato con él aclamado delfín. Era obvio que no dejaría que un montón de infantes se le lanzaran encima...si, estaba tomando muchas más medidas de precaución que los demás pero era algo que debía hacer.

Él mismo conducía a los pequeños con Haru, dejaba que lo acariciaran un rato y les ayudaba a nadar y dar un par de vueltas.

Por primera vez todo estuvo en orden, no hubo reclamos de papás molestos o disgustados, tampoco hubo que llamar a nadie para calmar al animal, objetos perdidos, ni ratos en los que él se alejaba de todos para no tener que soportar a nadie. Lo recompensaría, definitivamente, algún juguete nuevo, pescaditos por montón, sabía que podía hacer feliz a su compañero con cosas tan simples como esas.

- … ¿Seguro que es él mismo delfín de siempre, Mako? ...-preguntó una de las entrenadoras que asistían al muchacho- ...cuéntame, ¿Lo cambiaron por otro?

-...Nah, es él~ -respondió feliz, feliz de saber que si...era él mismo delfín berrinchudo. Pensar que realmente lo había hecho por él hacía que una emoción lo recorriera de pies a cabeza. Lo besaría ahí mismo de no ser porque...ahora estaba muy ocupado atendiendo a un par de muchachitos con sus respectivas madres. Aún así, el temor de pensar que tal vez esa paciencia y buen humor por parte de su amigo terminarían no lo dejaba en paz.

.

.

.

Un montón de niños se acercaron al delfín, empujándose unos a otros para ser los primeros en acariciar al mamífero. Todo el tiempo, Makoto estuvo a su lado, apartando a los niños que ya llevaban mucho tiempo con el animal, o los cuales se pasaban de listos y exageraban su "afecto", como picando los ojos, tirando de sus aletas o intentando meter el dedo en el orificio nasal sobre su lomo.

Makoto repetía una y otra vez que se comportaran, que había reglas a seguir, que Haruka no era un delfín entrenado al 100% para estar con la gente, lo cual incomodaba al pobrecito.

Y si que estaba incómodo. Oh Dios, nunca se había sentido más acosado hasta ahora, pero el brazo sobreprotector del castaño que lo cuidaba lo tranquilizaba en algo, y le agradecía mentalmente cuando sacaba a los niños.

Sin embargo, un niño comenzó a beber del agua a un lado de Makoto, y no había absolutamente nadie que le ayudara. No le quedó de otra que soltar por un momento al delfín y tomar al niño en brazos para que dejara de tomar el agua salada y contaminada con quien sabe cuántos gérmenes. Pero bastó esos simples segundos de lejanía, para que la gente se agrupara alrededor del animal, y Makoto no podía cruzar la muralla de niños que le impedía llegar hasta su amigo, sin importar cuánto llamara la atención de los infantes.

-**Ay no... ¡Makoto! ¡Makoto ayúdame por favor!**- Haru chillaba, y aunque intentara sumergirse, los niños lo tenían agarrados. Eran como una manada de lobos hambrientos, y el delfín era su presa.

De repente, Haru sintió una presión sobre su lomo; un niño se había montado sobre él.

Estaba estrictamente prohibido hacer eso, incluso se les había mencionado todas las reglas antes de entrar, sin embargo, los niños al parecer no tenían ninguna intención de obedecer.

-**¡MAKOTO AUXILIO!**- se desesperaba, el peso del niño lo hundía y no podía respirar. Sintió como el molesto infante, le metió el dedo en su orificio.

Ese fue su límite.

Desesperado, y por instinto de supervivencia, comenzó a aletear y moverse de forma violenta. Un niño tocó su hocico, y por el susto lo mordió, haciendo que el pequeño gritara, llamando la atención de todos los padres y superiores.

Se movía, de un lado a otro, golpeando a los niños que lo sostenían, e intentando bajar al otro de su lomo. Se sacudía, moviendo su aleta, y cuando se sintió más ligero ya que los pequeños no habían soltado por el susto, se sumergió de un golpe, sintiendo que su cola volvía a golpear a una gran cantidad de niños.

Ya a salvo bien sumergido, pudo calmarse, mientras oía los gritos en la superficie de niños llorando y padres histéricos. Decidió subir la mirada, y pudo ver manchas de sangre tiñendo el agua.

Se horrorizó, esto es lo peor que ha hecho, por sobre todas las cosas juntas. Pero no pudo evitarlo, fue una reacción de supervivencia, el instinto lo obligó a actuar así, estaba aterrado, y no tuvo control sobre sus actos.

Apartó la mirada. Se sentía mal, peor que mal, pésimo, lo peor del mundo.

Fue entonces cuando sintió una mano acariciando su lomo. Giró, y pudo ver los ojos esmeralda asustados del castaño, quien se sumergió para ir a buscarlo.

Como un cachorro arrepentido, lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarse a sus brazos, para protegerse, calmarse. Estaba asustado, sabía que lo peor estaba por venir cuando ambos salieran a la superficie. Más que por el mismo, temía por su humano.

Si los delfines pudieran llorar, tengan por seguro que Haru lo estaba haciendo a mares, y lo hacía sobre el hombro de aquel chico, quien era dueño de su corazón. Había bajado para protegerlo. Aún le costaba creer que un muchacho así pudiera quererlo tanto.

-**Makoto... Perdóname...**

.

.

.

Las personas en las gradas ya no estaban sentadas disfrutando del lugar, ahora se movían, había mucha gente por todos lados intentando observar que era lo que pasaba en el centro del escenario. Voces preocupadas, extrañadas, sorprendidas y asustadas era lo único que podía escucharse. Un grupo de personas rodeaba la alberca principal, donde un número significativo de niños se encontraba llorando, y en mal estado. Un par de entrenadores ahora mismo se encontraban siendo insultados por varios padres furiosos, limitándose solo a disculparse una y otra vez. Pero era obvio que las cosas no se iban a solucionar únicamente pidiendo perdón.

Ya nada podía ponerse peor, ¿Verdad? Aunque no fue muy listo de parte de Makoto correr hasta Haru en lugar de atender a los pobres espectadores. Una razón más para que todos estuviesen furiosos con él y con su delfín. Los afortunados que no tuvieron nada que ver decidieron irse, pero muchos otros no paraban de exigir hablar con él encargado, al cual tuvieron que llamar inmediatamente. Igual, para nuestro chico castaño...eso era lo de menos.

-...Haru...Haru perdóname yo debí...ser más cuidadoso y no dejarte…-repetía bajito, con la voz temblorosa, no a causa de todo el alboroto que tenía enfrente, sino porque estaba asustado pensando que quizás le habían hecho daño. Y al parecer sí...lo habían hecho, Haru podía tener muy mala actitud pero jamás se habría comportado así sin razón alguna.

-¡Oye, OYE TÚ MUCHACHO INÚTIL…!¡¿CÓMO DEJASTE QUE ESE ANIMAL LASTIMARA A MI NIÑO?! …-se acercó amenazante uno de esos padres con muy mala cara. Era habitual en Makoto disculparse con una sonrisa en la cara, solo que esta vez no pudo hacerlo.

-¿Cómo pudo usted ser tan descuidado y dejar que su hijo se acercara más de lo permitido a Haru? Justamente por eso hay reglas, lo que sea que le haya sucedido fue su culpa.

Ese comentario terminó desagradando a muchos, quienes se arremolinaron alrededor de Makoto, soltando un montón de insultos, reclamos, y un par de golpes también. Aún así, no se asustó ni tampoco perdió el control... Sabía que tenía la razón, sabía que los que habían cometido el error habían sido esos niños maleducados y sus padres...esos que no son capaces de levantarles la voz y decir "no". De todas formas, era obvio que tenían las de perder.

Varios paramédicos empezaron a llegar, algunos intentando calmar a la gente asustada, otros con los que habían resultado heridos, y otros intentaban arreglar el desorden que por alguna razón, estaba cada vez peor.

-...Buenas tardes a todos ustedes…-se escuchó una voz por las bocinas del lugar, haciendo que todos pararan de hacer lo que estaban haciendo- ...La oficina de atención estará abierta desde este momento, y atenderá todas las quejas que tengan sobre lo sucedido, reembolsaremos el dinero a todos los que nos hagan el favor de venir y levantar una queja, eso nos ayudará para mejorar y evitar esta clase de accidentes. Permitan que los entrenadores que se encuentran con ustedes los guíen hasta acá. Gracias por su atención y mil disculpas por todas las molestias.

Se escuchó un pequeño "Clack". Seguramente él micrófono por donde habían estado hablando había sido apagado. Los empleados del lugar no tardaron en ponerse las pilas, empezando a mover masas de personas para la ya mencionada oficina. Todo parecía un poco más tranquilo. Realmente...no había sido nada grave, bah...nada grave en el sentido de que nadie había muerto.

-...Tu, TU y ese animal mugriento serán los protagonistas de mi reporte…-amenazó una mujer mayor a Makoto antes de irse. Todo el sitio se vació por completo en unos cuantos minutos. Los chicos heridos habían sido llevados a la enfermería, y los demás...estarían quejándose ahora mismo.

-...No fue tu culpa Haru…-Soltó en un suspiro, únicamente estaban ellos dos, Makoto...no había podido moverse ni un poquito. No podía irse a casa, era obvio que lo llamarían. Y aunque sabía...aún cuando sabía que no había sido culpa de ellos, toda la responsabilidad, culpa, consecuencias...todo iba a caer sobre él. No le preocupaban los regaños, ni tampoco el montón de insultos que su jefe le iba a propinar. Lo único que le asustaba era que esta vez fuera la definitiva y terminaran despidiendolo. O peor, si esta vez se les ocurría castigar a Haru.

Se echaría toda la culpa encima de ser necesario, sin dudar.

Bajó la mirada, hasta encontrarse con él pequeño delfín que llevaba rato observándolo, quieto, sin hacer ruido. Seguro se sentía bastante mal por todo lo que pasó.

-Eh...vamos, no pongas esa cara…-El castaño se puso en cuclillas para alcanzar a su amiguito, el cual se acercó a la orilla todo lo que pudo- ...No va a pasar nada, ¿Si? -vaya que dolía mentirle, pero esta vez no estaba seguro de nada- Oye, estuviste increíble hoy. Me sorprendió ver cómo te comportabas tan lindo, jaja~ Creo que no pude evitar sentir...algo de…

- Mako...pff, basta, basta… -una voz detrás suyo le hizo saltar por el susto. Inmediatamente al voltear pudo reconocer ese par de zapatos y ropa de mal gusto, muchas veces lo vio vestido así cuando no llevaba el bañador- ...ya estoy...cansado, de tu comportamiento, de ese delfín...por cierto, la peor inversión de mi vida.

Aún cuando ese último comentario fue bastante desagradable -como de costumbre- Makoto no pudo ni hacer un gesto de desagrado, no le convenía.

- Haruka no tuvo la culpa -se atrevió a decir antes de que él otro pudiese continuar- Si usted revisa las cámaras y ve el momento exacto en que pasó…

-Eso a mí no me interesa, no va a volver todo el dinero que ya perdí, no van a volver todos los clientes tampoco…-se veía molesto, bastante molesto, y apretaba tanto la mandíbula al hablar que seguro debían estarle doliendo los dientes al igual que los bolsillos- …¡Se supone que él debería ser más amable y amistoso!

-¡Y lo es! Solo se defendió...no puede molestarse por eso.

-Noo no, si puedo. Ese delfín me costó bastante como para dejarlo solo en exhibición junto con el resto, pero me ha salido más caro tenerte a ti como su entrenador.

-¿Q-Qué? Oiga. ..

-A partir de mañana, tu no trabajas más en el área de entrenamiento, vas a encargarte de limpiar todo hábitat en este zoológico...y ni te atrevas a quejarte, porque yo te advertí. Además estoy siendo demasiado bueno contigo, porque aún tienes trabajo.

- ¡E...espere, no...No puede hacer eso, Haru...el necesita estar conmigo, ningún otro entrenador va a…!

-Cualquiera que le asigne hará mejor su trabajo, y hará aprender a éste animal de una vez por todas.

La cara de Makoto no se veía nada bien, y eso Haru parecía entenderlo, ¿Habría comprendido también lo que acababa de pasar frente a él? Aún cuando pudiera hacerlo, solo podía permanecer en el agua observando la escena. Las cosas ya no tenían solución, sin importar cuánto rogara o suplicara, ese hombre no cambiaría su decisión. Esta vez...no fue capaz de despedirse de su pequeño amigo preocupado, lo peor sería explicarle que ya no podrían estar juntos mucho más tiempo. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, debía volver a casa, mañana...quizás y todo podía mejorar.

* * *

¡Hola! Hemos vuelto con la segunda parte. Lamentamos la tardanza, ya estaba listo, pero estaba de vacaciones, por lo que no podía subirlo.

No esperábamos tantos reviews, se los agradecemos mil y un veces, pero, por sobre todo, a los grupos de Facebook que nos dieron el honor de hacernos publicidad en sus páginas:

"Fans de Free y el yaoi", "Anime Free Solo Yaoi", "Free 100% Fanservice Yaoi 2.0" y "Al carajo todo yo quiero un novio como los chicos de Free". Todos son unos grupos geniales! :D

Les estamos muy agradecidas. Saludos también a mikarin, ashira23, reizen, Lithium, caritowulff, eclipse total, Moonlizsky, Mikublackusagi, Annie Thompson, Anvaz, MakoHaru-Chan, Anakashi, Sayu, anon, coptesita y naru por ser los primeros reviews ;W; ¡Les daremos gracias a todos aquellos nuevos que nos dejen un review! Los amamos!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

**"El deseo de un delfín [Makoharu]"**

* * *

Makoto se alejaba, con la cabeza cacha, sin volver su mirada ni una sola vez hacia el delfín, quien lo observaba marcharse en silencio desde el agua.

Haru sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a nada, ni a pedir que se quedara, ni a rogar su perdón, y menos recibir aquel dulce beso que Makoto siempre le daba antes de irse a casa todos los días, el cual nunca llegó.

Se sumergió de forma lenta, y nadó por el tanque, sin prisa alguna, intentado relajar su mente, sin mucho éxito. Lo único que podía lograr era recordar aquella horrible mirada de terror que tenía el castaño, y le partía el corazón.

Aún no tenía idea de cuándo, y mucho menos de cómo, pero estaba enamorado de aquel chico. Los animales a veces pueden volverse tan humanos, que llegan a pensar, desear y sentir como uno, y Haru llevaba mucho tiempo pensando sólo en su castaño.

Cuando lo conoció, Haru no tenía ni una intención de agradarle, de hecho, había perdido ya varios entrenadores, los cuales se cansaban de su conducta rebelde, pero cuando Makoto llegó, nunca recuerda haber visto a alguien que sonriera de tal manera. El castaño lo recibió con mucho cariño y entusiasmo. Y le habló. Lo que más disfrutaba el animal, era oír hablar y hablar al chico. Makoto le contaba sobre su familia, sus gustos, su niñez, sus miedos y sueños, y Haru gozaba estar ahí, entre sus rodillas con sus pies hundidos en el agua, mientras recibía deliciosas caricias. Makoto descubrió que su pescado favorito era la caballa, cosa que los otros entrenadores no hicieron, sólo le tiraban el primer pescado que encontraran, pero en cambio, su entrenador seleccionaba cada mañana las mejores caballas sólo para su pequeño amigo. También, lo que más amaba, además de verlo, su presencia y su voz, era nadar juntos. Era como su estuvieran conectados de alguna manera, sin contar que la forma de nadar del chico no se quedaba nada atrás al nado de un delfín, o quizás una orca.

De verdad, estaba enamorado de Makoto.

Sin embargo, era claro que cualquier idea de estar juntos eran simples y maravillosos sueños, imposibles de realizar.

-**Pero soñar es gratis ¿no?...**- repitió lo que alguna vez oyó de los labios del castaño, al decir que su sueño más grande era ir a Francia.

Era ya tarde, y el sol estaba a pocos minutos de esconderse tras el océano, volviendo el cielo a tonalidades color naranja, morado y azul.

-¡NO TE ME ESCAPARÁS~!

Un fuerte grito alertó al animal, quien dirigió su mirada a quién pronunció aquellas palabras con tanta ira.

Por sobre su cabeza, vio a una gaviota, la cual conocía muy bien; le faltaba una de las plumas de la cola, lo cual entorpecía su vuelo, y una mancha negra bajo el pico.

Era ella, la misma molesta, antipática y repugnante ave que, sólo por molestarlo, ensuciaba su agua intencionalmente cuando se le ocurría hacer del baño. Sin contar que a veces se colaba por detrás de Makoto y cuando no veía, aprovechaba el momento para robar una que otra caballa de su balde.

Volaba de forma extraña, yendo de un lado hacia otro. Entonces lo vio, estaba persiguiendo algo.

Una mariposa

-¡TE VOY A ATRAPAR!

-¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDA~!

La pobre intentaba escapar desesperadamente de aquella ave, la cual tenía una gran obsesión por agarrarla. ¿No que las gaviotas sólo comían peces? ¿Qué hacía persiguiendo a ese pobre insecto entonces? Haru se enojó con aquella idea.

La pequeña mariposa desorientada, de repente cayó al agua de la piscina de Haru, y quedó flotando. Una de sus alas logró tocar el agua, quedando completamente indefensa, como si de una telaraña se tratase.

El delfín oía los gritos desesperados del insecto, mientras la gaviota se elevaba entre risas, con intención de ganar altura y luego caer en picada sobre ella. A Haru no le tomó mucho tiempo decidir arruinar aquel plan de esa maldita ave, y por supuesto, intentar salvar a la pobre mariposa.

Mientras la ave caía en picada, Haru aprovechó de sumergir su cuerpo, y con un certero golpe de su cola, sacó volando a la gaviota como una pelota de tenis, golpeando una de las murallas del acuario. Rápidamente, se acercó a la mariposa, y con cuidado, con su hocico cerrado, la sacó del agua, llevándola a la orilla. Oía los insultos de la ave tras suyo, y su aleteo al alejarse.

Con mucha delicadeza, sacó la cabeza del agua hacia fuera de la piscina, y dejó que la mariposa descansara en el suelo. La colocó justo donde los últimos rayos de sol estaban alumbrando, para, por lo menos intentar, secar sus alas.

-Me... Me salvaste...

-Era mínimo lo que podía hacer- con una voz seria y algo fría, intentó darle menos importancia al asunto.

-...Gracias, no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco..- con las fuerzas que le quedaban, intentaba mover sus alas, para intentar secarlas.

-¿Cómo están?...

-Mojadas, pero no rotas. Puede que tome un rato... Pero, son pocas las posibilidades, están muy mojadas a pesar de todo.

-Lo lamento...

-No diga eso, salvaste mi vida, a un pequeño insecto como yo, que no tenía nada que ver usted...

-Cuando se trata de aquella estúpida gaviota, todo tiene que ver conmigo...- dijo con desdén.- ¿Por qué te seguía? No tiene sentido.

-Creo que le llamaron la atención mis alas, son contar que cuando pasé a su lado mencionaba lo aburrida que estaba, así que debió ser por diversión.- un tono de tristeza se escuchó en la voz de la mariposa.

Si Haru creía odiar a esa gaviota, ahora la detestaba con su ser. ¿Cómo existen animales, sin contar humanos que eran tan crueles con el débil? Pensó en el jefe de Makoto y su humano.

-¿Crees poder volver a volar?...- el delfín se veía algo preocupado, a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo era egoísta con el resto del mundo, sintió la necesidad de ayudarla, por alguna razón.

Iba a responder, cuando el último rayo de luz fue arrebatado junto con la desaparición del sol tras el horizonte.

-Ahora lo dudo...-poco podía ver sus expresiones, pero por su tono de voz como divertida de forma irónica, sacó la conclusión que estaba sonriendo, dándose por vencida de cualquier posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Haru calló, no sabía que decir en aquel momento. A pesar de todo, no lograría salvar a la pobresita. No podía creer que el agua, la cual es la razón por la cual el delfín vive, arrebatara vida de otros animales.

-¿Le puedo pedir un favor?

-¿Ah?... ¡Ah! Si si claro...- se apresuró a responder el mamífero.

-¿Podría cumplir mi último deseo egoísta?...

-¿Ah?...- no entendía a qué se refería, y preguntó confundido.

-¿Puede quedarse a mi lado, hasta que yo...?- no pudo terminar de hablar, no es fácil admitir que te quedaban pocas horas, incluso minutos de vida.

-...Claro..- respondió con compasión, y se quedó flotando en el agua junto a ella.

-¿Cómo se llama usted?

-Haruka... ¿Y tu?

-Rei... Un gusto en conocerte Haruka-san

-Un gusto en conocerte, Rei...

Luego un silencio, no incómodo, pero si bastante triste. No sabían de que hablar, no era nada fácil admitir la muerte cercana.

-No se angustie, al menos me dió unas horas más de vida, y no morir a causa de aquella gaviota, que habría sido mil veces peor... Por lo menos, ahora muero acompañado...

Haru se sentía horrible, sentía una horrible emoción de angustia al ver a su nuevo amigo morir.

¿Amigo?...

-Estaré contigo hasta el final, amigo...

La mariposa sintió tanta alegría y confort al oír aquellas dulces palabras de un animal que jamás esperó ser amigo, y mucho menos cruzar palabra alguna.

-Dígame, Haruka-san, ¿Cree en el destino?...

El delfín se sorprendió ante la pregunta, y calló, esperando a que Rei continuara.

-Yo si creo, toda mi gente lo hace. Que todos estamos destinados a pasar por situaciones y conocer a otros, los cuales marcarán de por vida, los cuales se quedan siempre a tu lado, o se van después de un tiempo.

Destino ¿eh?... Si así era, obviamente era parte del destino haber conocido a Rei... Y quizás a Makoto. Rápidamente su expresión cambió al pensar en él.

-¿Qué le sucede? Se puso algo, triste de un momento para otro.

-Pensaba en alguien que, quizás como dices, es parte de mi destino...

-¿Podría saber de quién se trata?- la mariposa intentaba mantener la comunicación, para no sentirse tan sola en sus últimos momentos.

-Makoto, mi humano...

-¿Humano?- Rei se interesó en aquella información, y lo motivaba a continuar.

-Es quien me cuida, me alimenta y pasa tiempo conmigo... De quien estoy enamorado, la persona más importante para mi...

Rei estaba sorprendido, pero también intrigado y entusiasmado.

-Debes creer que estoy loco, lo sé.

-¡No no, nada de eso! Sólo estoy sorprendido, eso es todo. Es la primera vez que oigo que un animal, ama a un humano.

-¿Estúpido no lo crees?- dijo con ironía y burla.

-En lo absoluto, creo que es un hermoso sentimiento, y un lindo sueño...

Haru se quedó mirando al insecto en silencio por unos momentos.

-Desearía poder decirle lo que siento, que lo amo con todo mi corazón y alma, y estar junto a él por siempre. Y pedirle su perdón también...

-¿Perdón?

-Hoy ocurrió un horrible accidente, y perjudiqué su trabajo y lo metí en muchos problemas, todo por mi culpa...- dijo lleno de tristeza, con el alma partida.

Rei lo miraba desde el suelo, con mucha lástima por su nuevo amigo.

Una brillante luz alumbró el oscuro cielo nocturno. No se habían dado cuenta que ya había anochecido. Aquella luz provenía de una inmensa y blanca luna redonda que se posaba en medio de aquel manto negro que carecía de estrellas, por las fuertes luces de la ciudad de Tokio.

-Luna llena...- la mariposa suspiró aquellas palabras, llena de asombro y conmoción.

-¿Ah?...

-¿Sabía, Haruka-san, que la luna llena es mágica?...

-¿Qué?...

-La luna es el sol de la noche, pero cuando está en su máximo tamaño una vez al mes, esta puede realizar sucesos mágicos… Hace crecer la marea, une a las parejas bajo su manto y ambiente romántico… y cumple deseos, a aquellos que anhelan algo con toda su alma…

Ambos miraban al cielo, contemplándola. El delfín nunca se había dedicado a ver lo bella que es, y quedo fascinado bajo su encanto. De ser verdad lo que Rei dijo, ¿ella conseguiría cumplir su sueño de estar junto a Makoto?

Un suspiro repentino de la mariposa hizo que Haru volviera la mirada hacia ella. Llevaba bastante tiempo mirando a luna, y el insecto nunca dijo nada.

-¿Rei?...- solo hubo silencio por parte del su amigo- ¿Rei?...

-Lo siento... Haruka-san... No creo poder soportar por más tiempo...

Las palabras se quedaron dentro del pecho del delfín. Quería decir tantas cosas, pero no podía, no sabía como. Comenzó a sentir miedo, porque el sabía el significado de aquellas palabras...

-Le agradezco de corazón por haberme salvado...- Rei volvió a mirar a la luna sobre sus cabezas.- Ahora me puedo ir en paz...

Poco a poco, las alas de Rei se fueron desplomando, perdiendo por completo su brillo, cuando todo el cuerpo de aquella pequeña mariposa reposaba sin vida sobre el suelo.

Haru era fuerte, nunca se interesaba por alguien más, solo por él, y ahora por Makoto. Él era la única excepción en su vida, literalmente en todos los sentidos. Haru no quería sentirse mal, no debería sentirse mal, apenas conoció a aquella mariposa hace un par de horas, pero el dolor que sentía sobre su conciencia le destrozaba por dentro. No sabía por que, quizás se estaba volviendo débil, o tal vez, se estaba volviendo aún más humano con cada momento.

Rabia, ira, alegría, tristeza, miedo, aburrimiento, amor... Ya no eran simples instintos, las sentía en plena carne, todas las emociones podían caerles juntas como un montón de rocas en simples segundos.

Haru quería llorar, quería expresar su dolor de la misma forma que lo hacía Makoto, como cuando le contó la muerte de sus mascotas, dos peces que vivían en una pecera en su casa.

Se quedó en silencio, haciendo luto por su amigo recién fallecido. Lleno de pena, volvió su vista a luna, la cual brillaba aún más intensa que antes. Se veía incluso más grande.

-Luna... Si realmente puedes oírme, te suplico, un único deseo, el que más anhelo dentro de mi alma, el cual me hará de por vida el ser más feliz sobre la Tierra...- cerró los ojos con fuerza, sacando la voz desde el fondo de su pecho- Deseo a Makoto, poder decir que lo amo, y estar juntos por siempre. Deseo que él me entienda, poder abrazarlo con mis brazos, tomarlo de las manos y entrelazar nuestros dedos... Besarle para demostrarle mi amor sincero a cada segundo... Seguiré mi sueño, por mi, por Makoto, y ahora también por mi amigo Rei, el cual ya está a tu lado descansando; quien con pocas palabras y apenas un par de horas, me entregó la confianza y amistad que necesitaba en mi alma en estos momentos de dolor.

Su mirada volvió lentamente hacia el cuerpo de su amigo y pensó en él. Se lamentaba, el no haber dicho algo cuando Rei aún tenía vida, por no darle las gracias, por no haberlo salvado. Recordaba sus palabras, su voz.

Las campanas del templo cercano sonaron, anunciando las doce.

Media noche.

Una potente luz brilló por sobre su cabeza, y rápidamente cubrió el lugar, dejando ciego al delfín por unos escasos segundos, y cuando la luz se volvió cada vez más débil, lo primero que vio lo aterró, y por instinto se sumergió.

-_¿Haruka-san?..._

Esto no podía ser real, debía ser parte de un sueño. De seguro el cansancio le jugó en contra y lo hizo alucinar tales cosas.

-_Haruka-san soy yo..._

Aún con recelo salió del agua, y frente a él, había un chico, un humano, de bellos cabellos azules, una malla color negra que cubría su cuerpo completo, excepto pies y manos, y unas enormes alas de mariposas color violeta, que resplandecían bajo la luz de la luna. Sus ojos del mismo color se fijaban directamente en el delfín, y una débil sonrisa apareció en su bello rostro.

-Es un gusto volver a verte, Haruka-san...

-Imposible... Esto no puede estar pasando...

-No se preocupe, esto es parte de su deseo...

-¿Deseo?

-El que le pidió a la Luna luego de que yo muriera...

-¡Exacto, tu moriste! ¡Además me estas entendiendo cuando eres un humano, esto no puede ser real!

-No se altere por favor, déjeme explicarle...

_Durante miles de años, desde que la vida comenzó sobre la Tierra, las mariposas hemos existido como un simple animal más del mundo. Sin embargo, nosotras llevamos un secreto muy oculto, el cual sólo un par de seres han descubierto desde el inicio de la historia. Si alguien, siendo humano o animal, salva la vida de una mariposa bajo la luna llena y pide un deseo luego de que esta muera, ella tiene la misión de volver a la vida en forma humana y guiar a quien pidió el deseo, hasta que se vuelva realidad. Nadie sabe este secreto, porque ningún ser dedicaría su tiempo a salvar un alma tan insignificante para el mundo. Por eso, solo los de corazón bondadoso han podido tener esta oportunidad..._

-...Y usted, Haruka-san, me ha salvado la vida hoy...

El mamífero estaba petrificado oyendo cada palabra que salía de los labios humanos de Rei, con total atención. Repitió la información un par de veces en su mente para intentar autoconvencerse de la situación.

-Eso... Quiere decir que...-

-...No pudo elegir mejor día para salvarme que este- completó Rei, con una dulce sonrisa.

El chico que se encontraba de pie, se sentó a la orilla de la piscina para estar más cerca del delfín y mirarle a los ojos.

-Es la primera vez que veo un delfín con ojos azules...- acercó su mano y acaricio con cariño su cabeza húmeda.- Soy joven, apenas estoy comenzando a vivir mi vida, y mucha de mi gente han muerto sin la oportunidad de realizar nuestro secreto... Por eso le estoy eternamente agradecido. A partir de ahora, estaré a su lado, para ayudarle a cumplir su deseo- el delfín se sentía algo cohibido bajo la sonrisa reluciente del peliazul y su infaltable formalidad.

-¿Es realmente posible?...

-Estoy aquí, ¿necesita otra escusa?

-Buen punto.

-Bien, entonces, lo que desea, es estar junto a este chico ¿no?- Haruka asintió con la cabeza- Pero, hay condiciones.

-¿Condiciones?

-Exacto, reglas que debe seguir, o si no el hechizo terminará. También, esta opotunidad es algo contra reloj. Ya que enamorarse lleva tiempo, tendrá hasta la próxima luna llena para enamorar a tu chico. Es decir, un mes.

Haru oía atento, esperando las que venían.

-Como dije anteriormente, debe enamorar al chico, es decir, por su cuenta, sin que se lo diga usted. No puede declarar sus sentimientos ni la razón por la cual se transformó.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero, si me vuelvo humano, ¿cómo explicaría el delfín desaparecido?

-Espere, le dije que no podía decirle que lo ama, pero si puede explicarle que usted es el delfín. Debe convencerlo, hacer que crea es usted.

-¿Cómo?

-Eso lo deberá ver usted. Si tanto conoce a ese chico, sabrá la manera de que le crea. No debe besarlo, es algo que Makoto debe hacer. Haga que desee tocarle, que le extrañe y quiera.

El animal estaba asustado. Tenía una angustia horrible ¿Cómo tomaría eso un chico como Makoto? ¿Sería capas de creerle realmente?

-¿Seguiré siendo macho?

-¡Claro que si! El género no debería ser impedimento para el amor, mientras sea sincero y verdadero...¿Tiene más dudas, Haruka-san?

-¿Qué pasa si todo sale mal, si no me creé y me manda a la policía o algo?

Rei se quedo serio, entonces lo miró fijo y decidido.

-¿Cree que eres es único que siente estos sentimientos?...

Haru quería creerlo, quería poder responder con toda confianza que si, pero él no sabía que pensaba el castaño.

_"¡Haru eres tan lindo~!"_

_"¡Eres sorprendente, te felicito!_

_"Te amo Haru"_

¿Cuantas veces Makoto le había dicho las mismas palabras? No sabía si lo decía como de amistad, aquella que se siente por una mascota, pero estaba decidido en convertir ese amor al mismo que el delfín sentía.

-No, porque sé que Makoto también los sentirá por mi...- la vos decidida de Haru terminó por convencer a Rei.

-Perfecto. No se preocupe, estaré a su lado siempre, ya me reconocerá.- le sonrió dulce, y se puso de pie, para estirar sus brazos directamente hacia el delfín, mientras elevaba la cabeza y miraba la enorme luna.

Una nueva luz blanca volvió a obligar a los ojos de Haru cerrarse con fuerza, para después no volver a abrirse...

* * *

Buenas~ Somos K y el tercer capítulo de esta loca historia LEL. Sep, si leyeron se habrán dado cuenta que se puso bastante fantasioso todo, entonces...a los que no les agraden las cosas así son libres de no leer, y a quienes nos acompañen hasta el final, gracias. Emi pide una disculpa por no poder actualizar -esunamorcofcof- así que por eso lo he hecho yo. Gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de dejar reviews también. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap que...ojalá sea pronto LOL.


End file.
